Drow Thel
Drow Thel or simply Drow is a former Howling Banshee of the Saim Hann Craftworld and now a Champion of the Chaos God Khorne. She is now part of the Brethren of Spite, and acts as the second in command of Cain, as a stalwart Champion of the Blood God, and leader of what remains of the Brethren's assault company. A skilled and terrible warrior, Drow acts as the enforcer and executioner of the Daemon Prince Cain, Drow has slain and slaughtered thousands, possibly millions over her long life in both her devotion to the Eldar and now Khorne. A veteran of a hundred conflict and a master of a hundred forms of combat, Drow Thel continues to prove an extremely dangerous force of rage and brutality to those who oppose the Brethren of Spite. History Early Born on the Craftworld of Saim Hann shortly after The Fall as ‘Drow Thel', would as all Eldar would follow a number of paths. The first of Drow's paths would be the Path of Awakening, and then she would move to the Path of Artisan, but she would move on to the path of the Warrior after finding a taste for battle on the Path of the Guardian. Drow would follow the Path of the Warrior as a member of the Howling Banshee shrine. Here she would become a skilled warrior. Drow Thel would battle many of Saim-Hann's enemies, and would in a twist of fate that would seal Drow's future, battle a warband of Chaos pirates on a nameless Maiden World in mid m.37. Part of the War host sent to eradicate the corrupt and murderous intruders known as the Brethren of Spite, Drow was loosed with the rest of her sisters upon the Chaos space marines. Driven into a murderous frenzy by the horrors and atrocities she had seen been committed by the Brethren of Spite on the Exodite population, and the desecration of the world, Drow slew a score of the renegade Space marines in a number of decisive battles across the Maiden World. At one point, Drow Thel would even cross swords with the Chaos space marines leader. Cain. The Chaos Champion, burning with infernal power and a vicious hatred for the Eldar who had denied him his "prize", Cain struck down three of Drow's sisters and dueled with their Exarch. Seeing a window in Cain's sluggish defense, Drow struck at Cain with a swift blow. Blinding him in one eye, Drow and her sisters were only denied the final prize of slaying the Chaos lord when his men swarmed the area, carrying his wounded form away. Drow's act of defiance would only cost her, though at the time, the Banshee knew not of the terrible fate that awaited her. Cain, who's ego wounded and anger flared, demanded that the Banshee be brought to him. Seeking out a number of highly trained bounty hunters, only one succeed. A Dark Eldar mercenary, by the name of Silinurl Luvt Luvt was able to subdue and capture Drow during one of her battles against the Imperium, and delivered her to Cain, threatening to kill her due to the greater resistance from the target. Luvt was paid twice the amount he had initially demanded, which Cain happily accepted. Already badly injured from her skirmish with Luvt, Cain's was quick to begin his torture of Drow. His first action was to take her soul stone. Drow's soul was now in the hands of Cain, and she knew that the Champion had taken it as both a trophy and bargaining chip. Cain for just over a year, subjected Drow to horrendous torture, having her body beaten and her mind broken under physical and psychic assaults that would have killed most. Drow was even pitted against summoned Slaanesh daemons, forced to battle for her life and avoid the terrible fate that would await her in death. Cain's brutality had left Drow scarred, her will to fight back was all but destroyed. Drow's few attempts to escape were feeble at best. But during her months of torture, Cain did bestow a strange "gift" upon Drow. A Daemon weapon of Khorne, placed in her cell as her only form of company. An ancient thing, the weapon held a Greater Daemon of Khorne, bound into it by a sorcerers cabal long before the Horus Heresy. Cain taunted the Banshee with the blade in a fashion few others could. When he first handed the sword to Drow, he sent away his guard and presented himself to her as unarmed, and mocked Drow with vile joy. At any moment Drow could cut down the Chaos Lord, at any point she could end his life, but Drow knew the cost. The sword burned with a soul hungry, insane intelligence. It demanded blood for Khorne. Drow feared that she could not evade it's whispers for long. And so Drow lingered for months in the Covenant of Sin, tortured and broken by her captors again and again. Cain continued his visits to mock and berate the Banshee, offering her up the daemon sword. The blade, Caries it called itself, raged at Drow for not laying waste to Cain with it's warp enchanted fury. Again and again Cain did this, until without reason he grew bored. Apparently tired of the "lack of response" from the Eldar, Cain brought in what he could only call experts on the subject. A cohort of Slaaneshi devotees. Cain had offered Drow to them as a sacrifice for their vile patron, and they were eager indeed to enjoy Cain's gift. Drow snapped. The call of the sword grew even greater as Cain servants leered over her fragile form, as they advanced to begin her defilement, the Autarch grabbed up the sword. Screaming mad praise to Khorne, Drow frantically slaughtered her captors. Driven by the will of the blade, Drow descended on the Brethren. She stalked the halls with terrible intent. Now she was free to do as she wished, and the Brethren of Spite could not hope to stop her. Only the most insane of the Brethren's own Khornate warriors dared to confront Drow, but little they did could halt her advance. Drow had but one goal, to kill Cain... A failed vengeance She was swift, more of a weapon than an individual at this point. She skulked down the hallway, her Daemon Sword held close. It's whispers had become shouting, and that had now dissolved into mindless praise and fanatic cries. Drow sunk it's edge deep into another of the fallen space marines, watching as it struggled. A second thrust and he was silent. More blood for Khorne, another vendetta for her, another soul for the sword. A delighted cry rang through her mind, the former Banshee smirked, she was close to Cain. They would die tonight. Bolter fire ripped through the corridor, Drow dived to the floor. More Space marines, followed quickly by their human allies. More gun fire tore through the air, while she had crawled behind a pair of the Chaos marines corpses. Shouting came from their position, while alarms blared, the cold mechanical voice that was produced spat out commands to the ships crew in it's static filled message. She peered over her makeshift cover, barely suppressing the command to charge them directly. Three space marines, six humans, slowly but surely advancing on her. Leaping forward, Drow dived and dodged through their gunfire and struck before they knew what was happening. She'd lost none of her speed, none of her agility, and soon a trio of the corrupted humans were cut apart, blood and viscera spraying across their allies. The Banshee let out a vicious howl, a praise to Khorne that further terrified the bewildered humans. Soon they were dead, and Drow was left to dance with the Chaos space marines. Carrying jagged knives and chain swords, they swiped and thrust at the Banshee. Drow dived beneath and first, slicing through the soft spot between the back of his knee armour, before thrusting the edge of the blade through his sternum. He collapsed onto the floor, bleeding freely across the steel plating. Quickly his comrades moved to strike her, but Drow had moved to counter them. The first was beheaded, the second found himself impaled by the Daemon Blade, blood gushing from his wounds. Slowly, she let him slide free from the blade enough that she could thrust upwards and slice his head in two. Drow took a second to gaze over the carnage, and smiled. The Blood God would be pleased. At last she had come to it. The end was nearing, Drow could feel it. She'd dreamed of this in secret, repressed the thoughts, but now she could release it. Even more of Cain's dead ilk lay scattered around her. The Swords voice filled her mind again, it begged for more, it's hunger for blood not sated. She happily obliged. Drow marched up to the bulkhead of Cain's chambers, stained by it's defenders blood. Before she could dig the Daemon Sword into the door, Cain's voice filled her ears; “A guest? It's been awhile since I've had one of you, but don't worry, I know how to treat them!” Drow's world was fire. She was thrown across the room as the bulkhead exploded, her makeshift armour helped to ease the pain, but her skin was burnt and bruised, her hair alight. She swiftly removed the flames, and looked on as Cain emerged from the smoke and fire that had once been his front door; “You can take a hit, but don't worry, I can certainly deliver more you pretentious cunt.” His figure was tall, he towered over her. Clad in gun metal grey armour, it bore all the traits of his ilk. Rough and anarchic, it's paint chipped and weathered. His war helm was typical, a plain mouth guard, a bionic eye, and a set of jagged horns crowned it. Upon Cain's chest, his typical regalia was emblazoned. A skull, flanked by arrows, though the paint had weathered and chipped. He strode forth, and Drow watched as he pulled his saber from it's jeweled and rune etched scabbard. She took up her war stance, sword in hand, watching as Cain advanced. His voice rattled out from his respirator; “You look like shit.” She couldn't deny that, though Cain's primitive and backwards brain barely allowed him to do anything but curse in his ill begotten tongue. Drow was clad in red stained robes, and the pieces of flak and carapace armour she had torn from the corpses of Cain's weak willed soldiers; “You're going to die now” the Chaos Lord laughed; “Lets be honest your chances aren't great. Your out of you're league Drow.” The Banshee ignored his words, and jumped forward, swiping at his neck, Cain parried but only just. The Daemon Sword was inches from his neck. With a thrust of his sword he threw Drow back, but she kept her stance and swiftly struck again. This time, Cain failed to block the attack. Drow's blade bit deep into his neck guard, Cain growled and threw a punch, but the Banshee rolled away pulling her Daemon Sword free spraying Cain's acid blood across the Eldar. Drow gritted her teeth, throwing away her now ruined flak vest, and watching as it corroded. Watching as Cain turned to face her, Drow took no time in attacking again. Swiping along his chest plate, cutting through the vicious skull emblazoned upon it, Drow reared back and thrust through his stomach. The Chaos Lord let out a wheezing roar, striking at her with his power claw. Cain's strike threw Drow to the floor, and before she could rise, Cain had placed his boot on her chest. The Banshee was sprawled beneath Cain, who began to slowly increase push his foot down on her rib cage; “Nothing to protect your fragile organs but weak bone and soft flesh”. Drow could hear something crack, her vision was getting hazy, while something warm was rolling down from her nose, and an all familiar copper taste and smell was in her mouth. Grabbing hold of her Daemon Sword, Drow thrust it into the Chaos Lords leg. He screamed, almost jumping off the Banshee. Before he could limp away any further, she slashed the tendons of his injured leg. Cain fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Wounded herself, Drow began to drag herself towards Cain. He rolled himself onto his back, sabre pointed towards the Banshee. Drow struck at him with the Daemon Sword, but Cain raised his own blade to counter. She kept striking, finally slicing into Cain's wrist, severing the Chaos Champion's hand. Quickly she darted forward, placing the tip of the sword at his throat; “I can only bestow a fraction of the agony you put me through Mon-Keigh, now...” slowly Drow raised the blades tip to face Cain's left eye; “...for some amusement” she thrust it forward. She worked the blade slowly, piercing the emerald eye lens first, and pushing it through. Weakened, Cain seemed unable to do anything but grunt in pain as the Banshee blinded him. Slowly she twisted the blade, tearing free his eye ball and letting the blades ethereal fire burn it to ash. Drow looked over Cain, who seemed to be in a daze. Where his right eye lens had been, now a great gouge existed, blood and molten metal, seeping out. Cain looked up at her, and wheezed out a response; “Such an unimpressive boast, I expected a bit mor-” a slash across the face from Drow silenced the Chaos Lord; “You should have learned your arrogance will not help you” Cain sneered; “I don't have much left. Then again, you don't ether. We're not so different you and I.” The Banshee struck Cain again, rending his armour open once again; “We are nothing alike Mon-Keigh! Tread carefully, or I might chose to draw this out more to teach you that lesson!” Another strike sliced the left horn from Cain's helm; “Your right. You don't have the strength to do this!” The Chaos Lord struck Drow with his power fist, throwing her to the floor. Before she could scramble to her feet, Cain extended his hand and fired a vicious blast from his palm. The shot impacted on Drow's right side. Her arm was shredded by the shrapnel of the blast, leaving nothing but a stump; “That was a low powered blast” Cain spoke as he slowly stood up, the red eyed, bloody and beaten Drow looked up at him. Like an animal, the corrupt Banshee snarled and frothed at Cain; “Any stronger, and I doubt even your lovely little sword might not have even saved you!” WIP Taming the sword While Drow's body lay in comatose under the care of Orion Strasse, her mind now faced a much greater threat. Fueled by the slaughter Drow had wrought in her wake, Caries had regained some of it's former strength. The Daemon, an ancient Bloodthrister of Khorne, sought desperately to find a vassal or some other means of it's release, and saw that Drow Thel was a prime candidate for possession. Having wormed it's way into the Eldar's conscious ever since it was first presented to her, Caries did not see the task of breaking the Banshee's mind and taking her body for his own as a difficult task, but Drow would not submit so easily. Refusing to bow to the Daemon, Drow demanded that the creature actually confront her if it wished for her body, and claimed that the beast was nothing but a coward. Attacking the ancient Bloodthirsters pride, Drow soon found herself at the center of a blood stained realm, the ground shattered, mounds of cracked skulls littered the floor in massive mountains, while jagged spikes of brass acceded high into the black skies. Drow was in the realm of Khorne, and was presented by the sight of the snarling and roaring Bloodthirster. A colossal mound of red muscle and rage, Caries towered above the Banshee, and was clad in great plates of steel and brass armour. Hefting up a pair of obsidian axes, he offered Drow to summon her own weapons, if she should. With nothing but a thought, the Autarch had clad herself in heavy battle armour, and took up a great two handed sword from the many armories that lay within the Greater Daemons lair. Their battle was fierce. Where Caries was a great monster of strength and brutality, Drow was still an Eldar. Where the Bloodthirster was slow, the Eldar bore unnatural speed and dexterity, able to avoid his blows. Though the Bloodthirster struck with enough force to have felled an army, Drow side stepped and kited him with such grace and speed that the Bloodthirster could simply not match. He grew angrier and angrier, goaded further into rage as the Eldar struck at him again and again, only for his own countering attacks to be ignored or to miss. Caries was soon striking at anything within distance, crushing and destroying anything that moved among his lair, while Drow readied herself for her own attack. Finally facing the Bloodthirster, Drow struck at him with swift and brutal strike which sent the creature to his knees, slicing his tendons and throwing him off balance. Roaring in fury, the Bloodthirster finally caught up with Drow, grabbing her up in his clawed grip, Caries threatened to crush the Eldar in his hands, but Drow struck again, thrusting her sword into his eyes and blinding him. Caries tore at her, crushing one of the Eldar's legs and throwing her to the ground as he thrashed and screamed in rage, but Drow rose up and struck again. Thrusting the blade into his throat, Drow tore through the Bloodthirsters neck and into his mouth, silencing the daemon as it slumped to the ground. Clambering atop it, Drow cut the beasts head from it's neck and raised it up in tribute to Khorne. Swearing herself to the Blood God, Drow promised to serve Khorne for the rest of her days, as his devoted servant and Champion. But as Drow celebrated her victory, she was gifted with a more sinister of things. Caries broken conscious had sank into her mind, it's power, knowledge and martial prowess became part of Drow, as did it's fury. The two's bond was complete, and Drow stood as the master, not the slave. The Recovery Her mind was slow, her vision hazy, it bore a distinctive red tint. Drow's breathing was jagged, rough. She watched in silence as two figures, one a Space marine, the other, humanoid looked over her. She was in a bed. Drow reckoned from her surroundings, she was in a med bay, no, a laboratory. She tried to rise, but the pain was too much. Drow fell back onto the bed. Even turning her head felt like agony. Drow looked on as the Astartes figure moved over to her bedside. She tried to pull away as the half mechanical thing crept forward. It said something, but it came out as crackling muffled cry to Drow. She tried to get up again, another muffled cry. To move was agony, but she was able to sit up. Drow tried to throw herself off the bed as the space marine moved towards her, but something held her to the bed. She looked down on her left arm. They'd hand cuffed it to the frame of the medical bed. Drow pulled on the hand cuff, shouting alien obscenities as she tore at her binding. Tearing the hand cuff free, Drow looked to her assailant. Throwing a clumsy, dazed punch, Drow smacked her fist against the Chaos marines chest plate. Scrambling forward, she fell from the bed, hitting the tiled floor with a cry of pain. The figure reached out, grabbing the stunned Drow by the wrist and throwing her back onto the bed; "I told you to stay still you deaf fool". Drow barely heard anything Strasse said, her head bobbing up and down. She could barely focus on anything, her thoughts a blur. Strasse grabbed Drow's arm, pulling the Eldar forward. Drow groaned, unable to even focus on her pain; "This might help!" Strasse plunged a syringe into Drow's neck. She shuddered, falling onto her back as her thoughts cleared; "Yes, let the medicine do it's work." As her vision cleared, she got a good look over Orion. He was mostly mechanical from his appearance, clunky, un-elegant, crude wire and pipe work went alongside chrome hydraulics and reinforced plating. Strasse was nothing but a mechanical monstrosity. Strasse turned his back to Drow; "K'Hesh, it worked, get in here!" Drow rubbed her head; "Wh-what did you do you primitive butcher!" Orion was taken aback by Drow's comment; "Primitive? Ungrateful cunt!" ''His tone was acidic; "I save you from bleeding out" Orion pointed one of his needle fingers at Drow, who lay almost motionless in her bed; "What thanks do I get? First you stumble out of your bed, fall on the floor, and now swear and insult me. Gah, you should be thankful Cain even asked that we keep you alive. Speaking of we, K'Hesh get in here!" A cloaked figure came into view. Drow got a look over him. He was masked, dressed in white armour; "Ah, it looks like the patient is doing well. My work is masterful is it not Strasse? Even despite her injuries, I was able to fix our guest" he extended his hand to Drow; "And I was thinking at one point we might have to do a full nervous system transfer, but it's good to see our genius succeeds once again. Of course, I was never in true doubt" Strasse cocked his head; "Just precautions?" "Just precautions" both chuckled, before turning their heads back to a clearly un-amused Drow Thel; "Where is the sword?" Strasse raised a hand; "In a safe location. During your little surgery, we made sure to keep it near, as under Xaphon's instructions. He had probed your mind during your little sleep. He warned us that removing the object might upset the heal-" "He ''what? How dare verminous sorcerer filth do such a thing!" Drow snarled; “He will die for this intrusion!” Strasse turned to K'Hesh; “That would be the Khornate aggression I believe” the masked scientist agreed. Drow scowled; “What? What are you primitive animals spouting now!” “We should restrain her again” Orion said, the Genoforger nodded; “Agreed. The subject is becoming irrational again.” Quickly Drow looked for something sharp. Anything. A blade, a knife, a scalpel. She scanned the room, and found a small table by her bedside, atop it a tray of scalpels and smaller blades. Drow swiped one of them, and pointed it towards the two; “I'll remove your throats if you touch me you disgusting primitive animals.” Quickly Strasse drew his pistol and fired a needle into Drow's chest. Crawling forward, scalpel drawn, Drow began to push forward, but collapsed onto the bed. Her head hitting off the frame. The Eldar couldn't move anything below her neck, she panicked, her breathing was getting slower again; “A stronger dose than before, K'Hesh here was the designer” the Genoforger chuckled; “Yes, it's quite a simple thing. It targets the nervous system in a very special way, as you are currently experiencing” the two scientists moved over to the now paralysed Drow who struggled to breathe; “It's temporary, so don't worry. We just need you to calm down.” Drow was frothing at the mouth; “My, she is quite upset, but I think we can remedy that. Strasse, why not show her our little collection?” “Sounds like a plan.” They'd thrown her onto a medical trolley, and had rolled her out of the room she'd been kept in. The floors and walls were tiled or grated. The entire place was clinical to the extreme, everything was clean, tidy, organised. Drow couldn't even pull at her bonds, her body secured tightly to the table. She had no idea where these two were taking her, though she doubted it was anything good. What Drow would give to be able to get at them. Eventually, Drow was pushed into a dark, poorly lit chamber. K'Hesh moved out of sight while Strasse remained by her side; "Cain told us all we should give you a fitting welcome into our ranks" she tried to say something, but her words came out as a confused mumble; "I thought it might be fitting you know I am more than just some hackneyed doctor. I have trained well under a number of notable individuals, including K'Hesh. I want you to know I am more than capable of treating your kind little Autarch. Maybe you will not be so quick to doubt me. Hit the lights K'Hesh." The room was coated in brightness, illuminating the tiled surface and stainless steel. Slowly the medical bed was pushed up, so that Drow could have a proper view of the room. Orion seemed almost giddy with excitement. Across several tables, a number of Eldar, young and old, lay in various stages of dissection and dismemberment. Jars were filled with brains and organs, while a number of spinal cords, skulls and other bones were mounted in various places across the room; "Since the day you were captured, I have done this. It was a hobby, but it became such a learning experience" he looked to the silent Drow; "To pick you apart, make holes in your flesh, learns what makes your kind tick and whimper. It is, magical." Drow had seen terrible things, she'd done terrible things, but this, this act bore it's own special taste disgust. She was going to tear out his throat, but Drow couldn't even move her head, push the vile animal to the ground and sink her fingers into his metal neck and rip it apart. Strasse placed his hand on the table; “But we're not just here to look at these pretty faces” he said as gestured to the dissected and vivisected Eldar, some still freshly and freely bleeding into drains positioned across the floor; “You have the small issue of a missing limb” he pointed to Drow's bandaged stub of a right arm. K'Hesh raised a finger; “I really do believe that growing a new limb would be much, much more simple.” Strasse shook his head; “Lord Cain believes that a cybernetic would be much more, effective as symbol of his “ownership” of the Eldar” K'Hesh let out a little frustrated sigh; “Fine, but we can't operate with this mess.” Strasse shook his head; “Incinerate it. I'm done with this.” Quickly the specimens were consumed in a gout of red fire, Drow looked on the ash was cleared into the trenches beside the steel tables. K'Hesh rolled up the bound Eldar to the closest table, which Orion rolled her onto. Drow looked up at Orion's cybernetic face, her glare filled to the brim with venomous hatred. Strasse didn't seemed to be bothered, and continued on with his work. He reached over to a tray, and plucked something from it. Quietly he returned, standing over Drow once again and revealed a cybernetic limb. It was clumsy, primitive construct, silver and brass; “I have built it around a replica of your species skeleton. I've put some work into this, I'd rather you don't break it the moment you get free. Now, let us begin.” Strasse took hold of Drow's stub limb, removing the bandages and removing the still dried blood mess that lay below, tiny white stumps emerged from the end. Orion pressed the mechanical appendage to it, and slowly it began to attach itself. Wires and metal rods began to press into Drow's flesh, connecting to the bone and exposed nerves. She let out a muffled, weak cry, her body shaking... One of them The armour was bulky, rough, and most of all, heavy. Drow already knew she would hate it. According to Strasse it had been “specifically built for her”, he was right, it did seem to fit. It didn't fix the issue of it's weight, or clumsiness. If those dammed Mon-Keigh hadn't destroyed her Wraith-bone armour... It didn't matter right now. It's features were simple. Plate armour, studded, spiked and marked with runes of Khorne. Cables and wires were laced across the surface of the soft armour beneath it, covered by the red and brass coloured plate. Drow watched as Strasse quietly worked away; “It always takes long at first, but eventually” she felt the tech-marine attach the power pack; “You'll be able to do this in a far quicker time, if it doesn't bond to your flesh that is, the warp does that.” “I could do this mys-” “No!” Strasse's tone was sharp; “We don't have the time, your kind as you know are quite efficient in and I don't want you to damage my handy work. This took some time to construct, epically for one of your...figure. Almost done.” She was sat on the bed's edge so that Orion could work faster, Drow watched as he pushed the breastplate into position. She listened keenly to the sound of moving servos, and the distinctive 'click' of the armour as it locked tightly into place. Orion stood back and offered Drow the mask for her helm. Drow took it in her hands and gazed over it., the mask echoed those of the Banshee. Locking it into place, Drow listened to the hum of the suits systems as they began to active; “The armour bares all the features of our own bar from those that are unique to our genetic and biological state, but I assure you this artificer armour is the pinnacle of quality.” Strasse took hold of Drow's arm and helped her to her feet, though the Banshee pushed him away. She flexed, trying to get a feel of the new suit, listening to the familiar click and whirl of her new cybernetic limb. Drow was directed to a mirror which Strasse had awkwardly mounted on the wall. She marched up to it and starred at the figure in the mirror. Clad in jagged, crimson and brass, the armour warrior woman stared back through emerald eye pieces, a howling daemonic mouth jutted from it's mask while horns sprouted from the sides of it's war helm. Strasse spoke; “The issue is pressing Drow. It's time to go...” Blood of the Eldar It can be said that Drow's "crowning" achievement would be the massacre of her own kin. The Eldar of Saim-Hann had sent scouts across the galaxy searching for the Banshee. The Brethren had been keen to keep their tracks clean, their hiring of the Dark Eldar mercenary, Luvt, had allowed them to evade detection for so long before a small group of Harlequins finally discovered the hidden Brethren fleet hiding in an asteroid field on the edge of the galaxy, having retreated their to prepare for an assault on a series of Imperial fringe worlds. Deploying a strike force, the Saim-Hann fleet struck at the Brethren from a dozen sides. Several ships were crippled in the first minutes as the Eldar raiding force began it's assault, and it was not long before the Covenant of Sin was breached and boarded. The Brethren of Spite could neither flee, and their attempts to fight back were slow, clumsy, and ill advised. The Eldar sought out their stolen kin, and did so with a fury that the Brethren could not match. Cain offered this event as a time for Drow to prove herself as a true champion of Blood God, through the murder of those that now threatened the existence of the Brethren of Spite.. Gifted a new battle plate, Drow took up the Daemon Sword and prepared to battle those who were sent to save her. Leading a massive cohort of Khorne Bezerkers and Raptors, Drow and her new allies were unleashed on the Eldar strike force. Completely unaware of the defection of their former, they were unprepared for the savagery and madness of the fallen Banshee. Hacking, tearing and ripping them apart, Drow reduced scores of Eldar warriors to headless corpses as she reaped her bloody tally. As the first vid-captures and psychic screams of their kin filled the Farseers minds, the Eldar realised the fate that had befallen their sister. Filled by despair, the Eldar tried to shrink away. But Drow would not let them, nor would Cain or the Brethren. Regrouping and counter-attacking, the Brethren were able to cripple the Eldar flagship, leaving the others to flee or be obliterated by the massive fire screens the Brethren had begun to erect, while by now Drow had made sure not a single enemy lay alive aboard the Covenant of Sin. Gathering up her cohort of insane bezerkers and possessed, Drow led the Brethren of Spite in a massive boarding action, crashing into the fragile and crippled flag-ship and spilling into it's halls. Drow was a frenzied warrior, and with reckless abandon did she wreck utter havoc upon her kin. The Eldar mounted a stalwart defense, and brought low many of the Brethren who had accompanied Drow, but it mattered not to the new champion of Khorne. Their blood appeased him as much as that of the Eldar. Taking many trophies, Drow with what was left of her followers burst into the bridge. Drow found herself faced with a Striking Scorpion Exarch, who emerged from the shadows of the bridge, slicing apart and cutting down several of her Berserker allies and approached the fallen Banshee. Drow smirked, having finally found a worthy opponent. The two dueled and danced for almost a day, and soon they were alone surrounded by a thick wall of corpses. The Scorpion struck at Drow from the shadows, trying to whittle her defenses down, but Drow was still Eldar. She waited for her chance, and when it appeared Drow struck her blow. Grabbing the Scorpion by the neck she thrust her Daemon Sword into it's chest, over and over until the Exarch was nothing but a pile of charred and burnt armour. Drow celebrated her victory gleefully by impaling the Exarch's charred and cracked helm upon her jagged trophy rack. Collecting the soul stones of the fallen, Drow fed them to the mindless sword as a tribute to Khorne. The Mirror world Drow was gifted command of the Brethren of Spite's former assault company, which had become a number of splintered squads and bands of Khornate berserker's. Angered by the appointment of a xenos as their commander, and soon Skull champions went to challenge Drow for her position. Drow had little time for insubordination, and it was not long before their heads were impaled upon her trophy rack, and their bodies strung up. After several weeks and a dozen attempted coups, Drow had cemented her position as a Champion of the Blood God among her new servants. Some openly swore their loyalty to the corrupted Eldar, while others carried their contempt in secret. Whatever the case, Drow had cemented her position among her own servants. News spread quickly about Drow Thel through the Brethren of Spite, and the Brethren officer core soon found itself joined by it's newest member. Drow was well known for her violent and lethal outbursts, with a number of the Brethren of Spites champions being decapitated or cut apart after insulting or questioning the place of the fallen Banshee in the Brethren's hierarchy. The grudging respect that had existed only among the assault company now began to spread through the rest of the Brethren of Spite as Drow fought alongside them. Drow would alongside Cain and a troop of the Brethren land on the planet only known as the "Mirror world". Crashing into the crystal forests that covered the world, Drow and her Brethren entourage were quick to encounter the planets inhabitants, armies of primitive human warriors. Cutting through these in her typical Khornate fury and passing through great fields of glass and crystal, Drow and the others found a series of great floating constructs. Hovering above a sea of emerald fire, a trio of colossal marble fortresses interconnected by a mass of crystal veins pulsed with magical energy. Drow and her allies scaled the walls of the fortresses while battling a host of Tzeentchian daemons which spilled from rips in reality or burst from the roaring sea, Drow slaughtered dozens of the pink and blue daemons before being forced into the first of the marble castles. Blasting her way inside, Drow found herself alone within what appeared to be a gargantuan mirror filled maze. Drow had no intention of properly navigating the maze and set to simply smashing it apart with her daemon sword, but soon found herself beset by strange visions. Though spared some from her Khornate protection against the daemonic whispers and creeping influence of other ghastly things, Drow saw her reflections come to life while others stalked her through the great maze. Every shadow seemed to dance or follow her, while a new creature emerged. Something that struck Drow in a way that the other poltergeists and spirits of the floating fortress could not. Drow had found a creature in the guise of herself, more specifically, Drow as a young child. The thing as Drow called it, begged in fear to know where it was and what Drow was. Drow gave no answer, simply decapitating the young Eldar and moving on silently. She refused to have compassion for disguised daemons. Drow came across another clone, though this figure was clad in the armour of the Banshee. Drow realised that this was herself from when she had first walked the path of war, the warrior drew her silver sword and let out a terrible war cry, though Drow found difficulty in beating back the inexperienced and young warrior. Disarming the Aspect Warrior, Drow pressed her blade to the Eldar's neck, almost casually did the Chaos champion mock her younger-selves recklessness and lack of ability. The young Drow was silent to the end except for a pained whelp and cry as the Khornate champion pierced the Banshee's neck with her blade, cutting deep into her throat before decapitating the Aspect warrior. WIP Relations Cain Drow and Cain have a rocky relation to say the least. Drow's loyalty to Cain mainly comes out of a fear of what his response will be if she attempts to resist his reign, punishments include trips and holidays to Commoragh and other such unpleasant places. Cain enjoys the utter despair and hatred Drow displays towards him so much so that he keeps the Eldar around him at all times. Drow ultimately seeks to remove Cain from power, as well as his head from his shoulders, and offer it up the Blood God at the base of his skull throne. Personality and Traits Aggressive, brutal and warlike, Drow is a fanatical servant of Khorne. Drow once sought to defend her Craftworld of Saim-Hann, she now only seeks to slaughter in the blood gods name, and does so with a fanatical passion. Drow is quick to anger and fairly barbaric during battle, probably stemming from her origins as an Banshee of the Saim-Hann Craftworld. Drow's currently personality has been shaped from the months of brutal and malicious torture she endured under her captivity by the Brethren of Spite. Viewed as a psychopathic mess by several members of the Inquisition, Drow's mental state has been in question for some time, her mind almost broken from her experiences at the hands of those she now fights beside. Drow has come to fully abandoned her former brothers and sisters of the Craftworlds, and sees them as nothing but weaklings, fools who cannot embrace glory of Khorne, the ultimate enemy of Slaanesh. Powers and abilities Drow is a brutal but skilled fighter, having trained and fought for centuries as an Banshee of the Eldar, she is matched by a seldom few in combat. Having mastered numerous weapons and fighting styles, Drow can go toe to toe with most opponents. Only a scarce few can survive the brutality of her vicious assaults, Drow's fanatical blood lust drives her to many acts of savagery and terrible violence on a scale matched by only the most esteemed champions of the Blood God, whom she draws much favour from. For years of terrible service and unrelenting loyalty Drow has been granted several gifts from Khorne, including flight and protection and resistance to and from psychic powers. Many a sorcerer has unleashed a terrible spell of destruction to find Drow unscathed and only further angered by his weakling use of magic. Upon great bat like wings does Drow swoop down onto her targets, clutching them in long dagger talons and slicing them apart, or tearing into them with hands bathed in searing warp fire. However Drow Thel's blood lust and madness does not dominate her mind to the point in which she cannot led, quite the opposite. Drow still possesses much of her tactical prowess and understanding, her skill as a commander proving useful in the lightning fast raids of the Brethren of Spite and has made her Cain's prime adviser in the area. Appearance Drow is far taller and muscular than other Eldar, standing an impressive 8’10 when clad in her suit of Daemonic power armour. Drow's flesh is pallid white, her face cut and beaten from years of fighting at the forefront of almost every battle the Brethren have fought, her eyes are tired and her crimson hair can be found commonly marred by dried blood and alien ichor. Due to her standing in Khorne's eyes, Drow has been blessed with numerous daemonic gifts such as horns, wings and runic blessings upon her armour and weapons. Drow's hands are now blackened skeletal claws , alight with warp fire. Drow enjoys the gift of Daemonic flight, allowing her to glide and leap long distances, as well as pounce upon foes with talon like feet, shredding armour and flesh alike with ease. She is clad in heavy bronze armour, made up of thick, heavy overlapping anarchic plates, and enjoys the protection of Khorne against psychic powers and weak wizardry. Equipment *'Artificer armour:' Drow is clad in a heavy suit of thick Brazen armour with reinforced overlapping plates. Crafted by Orion Strasse as a gift to the fallen Autarch, this artificer armour provides Drow with ample protection, bolsters her strength, speed and stamina as well as sporting a number of other advanced systems including an exo-skeleton. Built in the style of Eldar equipment but with Strasse's own corrupted touch, Drow Thel appears a fitting addition to the Brethren of Spite in her battle plate. The armour boasts additional weaponry such as a wrist mounted flamer, a number of inbuilt ballistic knives, while Drow even makes use of specially made "shoe knives" mounted in her boots. Overall, Drow Thel's armour works as an extension of her body and hosts it's own small armoury of useful weapons and tools. *'Daemon Sword:' Drow has carried the Daemon Sword Caries since her induction to the Brethren of Spite. While the sentience of the blade is long gone, the sword remains an eternal reminder of Drow Thel's brutal torture at the hands of the Brethren, and her bloody escape and service to Khorne. Appearing often as a long sword, Caries can take on all manner of forms, from Halberd to battle axe, serving Drow as her faithful weapon through every battle and conflict. Bathed in blood red fire, Caries feeds on the life force of it's victims, draining it letting it flow to Drow regenerating her wounds and injuries. Caries is nothing but mindless rage and anger, dominated by Drow's will entirely. The two are bound together, and Drow Thel is rarely seen without it. *'Plasma pistol:' Like her armour, Drow was also granted an ornate plasma pistol as a gift by Orion Strasse. Apparently coming from an Imperial Fist slain by the Brethren during the bloody battle over Acatia, the Plasma Pistol is an excellent side arm, with modified heat sinks and cooling systems, the weapon is far less prone to overheating or emergency energy releases as it's more common counterparts are. A skilled marks(woman)man, Drow makes good use of her pistol in battle. *'Daemonic flight:' A daemonic gift from her patron god Khorne, Drow Thel sports massive bat like wings, carrying the corrupted Eldar great distances on the battle field. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Khorne Category:Eldar of Note Category:Chaos Characters Category:Imposter101